Die Wesenheit der Magie
by Ignotus Peverell
Summary: AU: Warum überlebte Harry Potter? ... Wie Lebte er dann? ... Und Überhaupt? - Wird eine Harry/Multi Geschichte mit ordentlich KICK-ASS Einlagen - Story befindet sich im Aufbau
1. Prolog

**DIE WESENHEIT DER MAGIE **

Disclaimer : Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Orte sind den Büchern von J.K Rowling entnommen. Einzig die Personen die ihr nicht aus dem HP-Universum kennt, sind meinem Kopf entsprungen. Ich verdiene an dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Prolog

Lilly Evans war ein hoch intelligentes Kind. Sie wurde schon früh entdeckt allerdings nicht gefördert sondern nur beobachtet. Nun warum das ?!? Lilly war eine Muggelstämmige Hexe und wer sie entdeckte? Nun das waren einige Unsägliche des Ministeriums die Lilly über ein Ritual entdeckten, welches Zauberer und Hexen mit hohem potenzial aufspürt.

Die Unsäglichen traten erst an ihrem zehnten Geburtstag an sie heran. So kahm es das sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihre spätere Arbeit hin geschult wurde, Intelligenz, Kombinationsgabe, Manipulation, Heimlichkeit und ein großes Wissen.

Lilly steckte sich früh ihre Ziele, so auch als sie James Potter zum ersten Mal im Hogwarts-Express sah, wusste sie dass sie diesen als ihren späteren Mann haben wollte. Sie wusste auch dass sie es ihm nicht zu leicht machen würde. Lilly beobachte James und seine Freunde aufs Genauste so wusste sie meist von den Späßen die sie trieben, und umging diese, ja sie trieb auch gern ihre eigenen Späße mit ihnen und amüsierte sich dann königlich wie die vier versuchten heraus zu finden wer sie da gerade so kalt erwischt hat.

So zogen die Jahre ins Land, Lilly forschte für die Mysterienabteilung und spielte den Maraudern Streiche.

Es kahm die zeit wo Lilly sich immer mehr zu James hingezogen fühlte und so ließ sie sich dann von ihm umgarnen und schließlich auch fangen. Sie gestand ihm das sie es war die den Maraudern immer wieder Streiche spielte und sie von niemanden je verdächtigt wurde, das war der Moment als James wusste das Lilly die richtig war.

Kein halbes Jahr später zwei Wochen nach Abschluss Hogwarts heirateten sie.

Da die Zeiten nicht die rosigsten waren, mit Voldemort auf dem Kriegspfad gegen die Welt, machte sich Lilly so ihre Gedanken über ihre Zukunft. Sie nutze das gesamte geheime Wissen des Ministeriums und fand ein Ritual das sie einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen lassen würde.

Nach einer Woche des intensiven Vorbereitens war es soweit und sie führte das Ritual durch. Lilly viel in eine Trance und wachte weinend nach drei tagen wieder auf.

Die Zukunft die sie sah war schrecklich. Lilly brauchte über eine Woche um sich wieder soweit zu sammeln um sich einigermaßen mitteilen zu können.

Lilly wusste nun das sie schwanger war und ihre gesamte Familie durch Voldemort ausgelöscht werden würde. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie wollte nein musste ihren ungeborenen Sohn retten.

Lilly recherchierte was das zeug hielt, bis sie eine Lösung fand ihren Sohn zu stärken und ihm mehr Macht zu geben, Macht um sein schreckliches Schicksal zu überstehen.

Sie hatte in dem ältesten und weit magischstem Grimoar der Mysterienabteilung ein Ritual entdeckt, das ein magisch sehr machtvolles wesen in ein Wesen der vollen Magie wandeln würde. Lillys größte Problem war nun ihren Sohn ausreichend machtvoll zu machen das er die Wandlung überstehen würde. Sie wusste was sie tun würde, sie würde ein illegales Blutritual durchführen und so Ihrem Sohn die Kräfte der größten Magier aller zeit zu teil werden lassen. Die Mysterienabteilung bewahrte Das Blut von mächtigen Persönlichkeiten auf, ohne das wissen der zumeist unfreiwilligen Spender.

Nur wie sollte sie dort heran kommen? Hier spielte ihr das Schicksal in die Hände. Nach Wochen des vergeblichen planes wurde das Ministerium von Voldemorts Totessern angegriffen, ihr Ziel war die Mysterienabteilung.

In dem durch den Angriff ausgebrochenen Chaos schlich sich Lilly durch die verschiedenen Unterabteilungen und stahl die Phiolen mit dem Blut der Gründer, das von Morgana Le Faey und das von Merlin. Lilly schlich gerade aus dem Raum als die Kämpfe die Räumlichkeiten erreichten. Hinterher wurde gesagt das Voldemort die Verteidigung der Mysterienabteilung austesten wollte, dies aber fehlschlug da nicht einer der offenbar neuen Rekruten den angriff überlebten und ihm so berichten konnte. Es wurde massiver Schaden im gesamten Ministerium angerichtet und so hatte Lilly glück das das Fehlen besagter Phiolen zu den Schäden gezählt wurde.

Lilly nahm sich für den Rest ihrer Schwangerschaft frei, mit der Begründung das das die Arbeit in der Abteilung und die Ständige Angst wegen Voldemort ihr zu viel Stress bereiten würde.

Das erste was sie als nächstes tat war das sie zu Giggots und das Potter verließ aufsuchte. Lilly war auf der suche alten Ritualdolchen die sie für später brauchen würde. Nach Stunden des Suchens fand Lilly eine stark eingestaubte Holzkiste in der sich ein besagtes Set verbarg.

Sie machte sich nun erst mal auf den nach Hause weg um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und sich auf das gefährliche Blutritual vorzubereiten.

Eine Woche später machte sich Lilly, während James seiner Arbeit nachging auf zum ältesten Anwesen der Potters. Es war ein Majestätisches Schloss nur viel zu groß und arbeitsaufwendig für 2 Personen. Es besaß allerdings starke Schilde die unter anderem das aufspüren von Magie verhinderte, kurz um der perfekte Ort für das Ritual.

Lilly bereitete alles vor. Sie erschuf ein Altar und begann die notwendigen Runen in ihrem Blut zu zeichnen. Sie schuf eine Opferschale die sie erst rituell reinigen musste. Lilly war froh das sie ausreichend Blut Wiederherstellungs Tränke dabei hatte, sonst währe sie bestimmt schon leer geblutet. Lilly mischte nun im beginn des eigentlichen Rituals das verschiedene Blut zusammen und musste dann den Dolch solange in dem Blut belassen und Beschwörungen rezitieren bis der Dolch das gesamte Blut aufgesogen hat. Das klang einfacher als es war über das Blut fuhren bereits nachdem sie nur zwei Phiolen gelehrt hatte magische Entladungen die Lillys Hände verbrannten. Mit jeder weiteren Phiole wurden die Entladungen stärker. Einerseits freute sich Lilly das ihr Sohn sehr mächtig durch dieses Blut werden würde, andererseits konnte sie die schmerzen kaum ertragen aber sie musste wenn ihr Kind überleben sollte. Als der Dolch das Blut aufgenommen hatte begann der schwierigste teil vorsichtig platzierte Lily den Dolch und dann sich selbst auf dem Altar. Sie begann nun im liegen uralte längst vergessene Formel zu sprechen und langsam wurde ihr Körper Transparent und dann auch der ihres Kindes bis nur noch das herz und das Blutsystem ihres Sohnes zu sehen war. Sie durfte sich jetzt keine Fehler erlauben da sonnst sie beide, Mutter und Kind, sterben würden. Sie setzte den Dolch an ihrem bauch über dem Herzen ihres Kindes an und begann nun wieder zu rezitieren. Die Magie war dick in der Luft sie war fast zum greifen. Sie stach zu, die spitze des Dolches ragte bis ins Herz hinein. Unerträgliche Scherzen durch strömten Lilly während das Blutritual langsam fortschritt. Lilly konnte sehen wie sich langsam das Blut wandelte, es begann zu leuchten und kleine Blitze durchzuckten das gewandelte Blutsystem. Die schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer Lilly war kurz vor dem kollabieren das war das ritual beendet der Dolch verschwand im nichts, er hatte die magischen Strapazen nicht überstanden aber gottseidank bis zum ende durchgehalten, Lilly viel nun in eine gnädige Ohnmacht, ihre Wunden verheilten und ließen keine Narben zurück. Sie hatte es geschafft!

Lilly erwachte einige stunden später und war glücklich das ihr Sohn die Strapazen offensichtlich gut überstanden hatte, denn ihre Kleider änderten alle paar Minuten die Farbe, Ihr Sohn hatte anscheinend Ausbrüche von zufälliger Magie.

Lilly War überglücklich!

Lilly kam erschöpft zu Hause an und schlief tief und fest auf dem Sofa ein. Als James nach Hause kahm sah er Lilly mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Sofa schlafen.

Lilly und James lebten inzwischen mit klein Harry unter dem Fidellius Zauber, da warum auch immer Voldemort hinter ihnen her war. Lilly hatte die Tränke für den letzten teil Ihres Planes schon vorbereitet und Harry, sich und James, ohne dessen Wissens die erforderliche Dosis verabreicht. Nun musste nur gewährleistet sein das nacheinander James und Lilly ein und derselben Person mit dem Avada Kedavra belegt werden um damit Harry sich komplett wandelt. Lilly war traurig das sie ihren Sohn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht aufwachsen sehen würde aber auf der anderen Seite war sie glücklich das er überleben würde.

James und Lilly machten ihre Testamente, sie wollten das Harry eine Sichere Zukunft hat und nicht bei irgend wem aufwächst, im besonderen nicht bei Lillys Schwester.

Es kahm wie es kommen musste. An Halloween griff Voldemort sie an, sie wurden Verraten. Voldemort tötete erst James und oben im Kinder Zimmer Dann Lilly.

Das Ritual nahm seinen Lauf, Harry begann langsam zu Glühen. Voldemort bemerkte dies nicht denn er war sehr aufgeregt er war kurz davor unbesiegbar zu werden. Er hatte seine sechs Hoakruxe an sicheren stellen versteckt, hinter tödlichen Fallen. Und nun Würde er dieser elenden Prophezeiung den gar ausmachen und den elenden Jungen töten der ihn zu fall bringen sollte. Er stand vor der Krippe und sprach den Fluch „Avada Kedavra" . Während der Fluch auf Harry zu Flog begann dieser immer Greller zu strahlen, blitze liefen über den Körper des Jungen und Voldemort begriff das hier etwas gewaltig schief lief. Der Fluch traf Harry auf einen der Blitze die über Harrys Stirn liefen und hinter ließ einen Quasi „Abdruck" in der Form des Blitzes, der Fluch würde dann durch die Magie der Wesenheit vor Voldemort wieder zurück geworfen. Der Fluch durch die Freiemagie verstärkt traf Voldemort desintegrierte diesen und zerstörte den Teil des Hauses der hinter Voldemort lag.

Alles verlief soweit nach Lillys Plan nur rechnete sie nicht mit dem Größten Manipulator seiner Zeit Dumbeldore.

Dumbeldore ließ die Testamente von James und Lilly auf unbestimmte zeit verschließen, sorgte dafür das der eigentliche Vormund des Jungen-der-lebte, ja Albus würde dafür sorgen des der junge Potter diesen Namen erhalten würde, hinter gittern kommt und so nach einigen Jahren mit Sicherheit dem Wahnsinn anheimfallen wird, sich zum magischen Vormund des Jungen erklärt, und ihn dann bei der Schwester Lillys abgeschoben, natürlich das Grundstück mit Flüchen belegt die Harrys Familie gegen ihn aufhetzen, so das Harry ihn Albus Percywal Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore als seinen Retter Sehen wird und seinem Befehl ohne nachzudenken folgen wird.


	2. Kapitel 1

Harry wurde von Dumbeldore zu den Dursleys abgeschoben. Dort waren seine frühen Jahre sehr schrecklich, die meiste zeit verbrachte er im Schrank unter der Treppe. Seine Tante wechselte seine Windeln nur Wenn der Gestank im Flur nicht länger zu ignorieren war, Gefüttert wurde er auch nur ein Mal am Tag. Harry war ganz blass und dürr da er nur selten ans Licht kam. Kurz um sie behandelten ihn genau entgegen gesetzt als seinen Cousin Dudley.

Mit fünf war es schon etwas anders, Harry folgte seiner täglichen Routine, morgens durch den herab rieselnden Staub der ächzenden Treppe, dem Gebrüll und dem einschlagen auf die Schranktür seines Onkels: „JUNGE STEH AUF!!! MACH FRÜHSTÜCK!!! SOFORT !!!". Dann schloss Onkel Vernon erst die Tür auf um ihn heraus zulassen und strafte ihn mit einem Blick der sagte ‚jetzt muss ich dich auch noch aus dem Schrank lassen!' als wenn sich Harry selbst in dem selben selbst eingesperrt hätte.

Harry hatte früh gelernt das seine Meinung im Haus der Dursleys, ja nicht in seinem zu Hause denn er weigerte sich dies als sein Heim anzusehen, weniger wert war als Dreck. Er wusste das wenn er sich wehren würde, verbal oder physisch, das es ihm schlechter als ohnehin ergehen würde. Er würde wieder in seinem Schrank eingesperrt werden und weder etwas zu essen oder zu trinken bekomme, natürlich würde er auch wieder Prügel beziehen. Prügel war so eine Sache die Harry aufs schärfste versuchte zu vermeiden aber nicht wegen dem offensichtlichen, sie machte ihm eigentlich nichts aus, er behielt nie Verletzungen zurück, was nicht hieß das er keine Schmerzen verspürte nur hörten diese einige Minuten nach der Prügel auf, aber das war für Harry das schlimmste daran, denn das machte sein Onkel rasend. Einmal als seine Tante ihm eine Glatze geschoren hatte weil sie seine unnatürliche Frisur mit ihren Haarutensilien nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, und seine Haare am nächsten Morgen wieder zurück gewachsen waren prügelte sein Onkel den gesamten nächsten Tag auf ihn ein weil „der FREAK" keine Verletzungen zurück behielt, sein Onkel hörte erst wegen Erschöpfung auf.

Harry machte als das Frühstück und bekam nur ein halbes trockenes Toast als Petunia sagte das sie sich nun auch beeilen müssten um Tante Magda vom Zug abzuholen. Harry lief ein Schauder über sein Rücken, Magda war noch viel schlimmer als der Rest der Dursleys zusammen. Sie würde bestimmt wieder ihre blutrünstige Bulldogge mitbringen, Harry könnte schwören das Magda Ihre Hunde Speziell darauf abrichtet ihn zu jagen und zu zerfleischen.

Petunia kreischte ins Ohr ihres Neffen der ganz starr und bleich auf seinem Stuhl von dieser Nachricht wurde, „IN DEN SCHRANK MIT DIR DU FREAK!!! UND WEHE DIR DU STELLST ETWAS AN WÄHREND WIR NICHT DA SIND!!!". Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie sein Ohr und zog / schmiss ihn Kopf zuerst in den Schrank unter der Treppe.

Es war der bislang schlimmste Besuch von Magda, Sie zog über seine Eltern her über ihn und lobte Vernon über alles, „ Vernon das du dich und deine Familie so aufopferte und so ein unwürdigen Freak aufgenommen hast den man nach seiner Geburt lieber hätte ersäufen sollen, aber was ist schon von solch unchristlichen Teufels anbetenden drogensüchtigen Hure und Bastard der sie geschwängert hatte zu erwarten gewesen. Fahren völlig betrunken und stoned Auto und während sich der Bastard einen von der Hure Blasen lässt, wenigstens hat er eines richtig gemacht und hat sich und diese Hure dabei Tot gefahren! HAHAHAHAHA!". So und ähnlich ging es den ganzen Tag weiter. Harry konnte sich Gott sei dank meist vor ihr verstecken. Diese Taktik funktionierte allerdings am nächsten Tag nicht mehr. Alle sechs quetschten sich in Vernons Auto und führen rund eineinhalb Stunden bis sie in einem Waldgebiet hielten. Magda sagte mit einem teuflischen glitzern in ihren Augen: „Halt hier Vernon das reicht hier wird keiner diesen Freak hören und ich kann euch zeigen was ich meinem Ripper beigebracht habe." Als alle ausgestiegen waren sagte Magda nur im Befehlston zu ihrem Hund, „Was macht 'JACK THE RIPPER'?!!!?" worauf hin Ripper die Zähne fletscht und auf Harry los geht. Harry braucht nicht lange bis er seine Lage erkennt und rennt gehetzt in den dunklen Wald wo er mit Ripper dicht auf den Fersen verschwindet. Magda dreht sich nun zu den anderen und meint nur grinsend „So wollen wir jetzt Picknicken?"

Harry rannte nun schon gut eine halbe Stunde vor Ripper davon und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo er sich befand, er hatte sich als er einen kleinen Bach überquerte einen kleinen Vorsprung von vielleicht fünf Minuten erarbeitet aber er rannte immer noch weiter. Harry spürte etwas, er fühlte sich stärker in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen, er folgte dieser. Der Wald um ihn herum wurde immer dunkler und die Bäume scheinen hier immer älter zu werden. Harry bemerkt das vereinzelte Spinnennetze zwischen den Bäumen gebaut sind. Erst nur kleine zischen einigen Ästen, die aber stetig größer werden und zwischen ganzen riesigen Bäumen gespannt sind. Harry hält an und schaut sich erstaunt um, er kennt einige spinnen arten aus seinem Schrank aber hat noch nie eine Spinne gesehen geschweige denn von einer gehört die ein so großes Netz spinnen könnte. Er wird durch ein raschelndes Gebüsch und dem wütenden bellen Rippers wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt. Ripper ist nur noch zehn Meter hinter Harry. „Oh Scheiße!!!" war das letzte was Harry sagte bevor er sich um drehte und wieder los rannte, er kam allerdings nur knappe fünfundzwanzig Meter weit und stürzte dann über eine Wurzel und sein arm verfing sich in einem der Netze.

Harry versuchte verzweifelt seinen Arm zu befreien, aber der hing im klebrigen Netz fest. Ripper um zirkelte ihn nun um eine geeignete Position für seine Attacke zu haben.

Harry schaute ängstlich zu Ripper der ihn jeden Moment anfallen würde, er schluckte noch einmal und bereitete sich auf große schmerzen vor. Als Ripper los sprang und nur noch Zentimeter von seiner Kehle entfernt war, traf Ripper ein Strahl Spinnenseide (ca. drei Zentimeter im Durchmesser) und zog ihn hoch Ripper versuchte sich der Spinnenseide zu entwinden, schaffte es aber nicht. Als Ripper den Eigentümer des Spinnfadens sah quiekte er noch einmal laut auf, denn es war eine massive ein Meter fünfzig große Spinne ganz in schwarz mit acht leuchtend roten Augen, diese klickte unaufhörlich vor sich hin und begutachtete Ripper mit ihren grotesken Fühlern bis sie dann im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre vor Gift nur so tropfenden Fänge in Ripper schlug. Der darauf sofort gelähmt war und quasi lebendig von der Spinne vor Harrys Augen ausgesaugt wurde. Die Spinne saugte in aller ruhe Ripper aus denn sie wusste das sie sich auf ihr Netz verlassen konnte und ihre andere größere Beute ihr nicht entkommen würde.

Harry sah wie die Spinne die Hülle von Ripper nun Fallen ließ Ripper bestand nun Wort wörtlich nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Harry sah wie die spinne sich ihm näherte, er blieb ganz ruhig und versuchte nicht zu entkommen. Dieses verhalten verunsicherte die Spinne ungemein. Die Spinne begann nun schon fast nervös zu klicken und näherte sich nun nur noch sehr vorsichtig. Harry wusste nicht warum doch er versprühte keine angst. Die Spinne stand nun über ihn er konnte jede Bewegung ihrer Esswerkzeuge sehen jedes klicken sprühte er bis ins Mark seiner Knochen. Die Spinne Wusste nicht so ganz was sie von dieser Beute halten sollte, sonnst versuchte ihre beute zu fliehen oder sich zu wehren... Die Spinne und Harry starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen als sich ein besonders großer tropfen Gift von einem der Fänge löst und Harry in sein offen stehenden Mund fällt. Reflexartig Schluckt Harry das Gift herunter. Harry fühlt sofort das etwas mit ihm passiert, sein Magen wird ganz warm und diese wärme breitet sich rasch in seinem ganzen Körper aus als plötzlich überall an seinem Körper blitze hervorspringen und ihn einhüllen. Die Spinne streckt vorsichtig einen ihrer Fühler aus um festzustellen was mit ihrer Beute los ist, als dieser von einen der Blitze getroffen wird. Der Blitz fließt einmal durch und über die Spinne zurück zu Harry und verschwindet dann in seinem Körper. Darauf hin verändert sich die Farbe der blitze um Harry von dem hellen Blau zu einem dunklen Rot-Schwarz ähnlich der Spinnen Augen und Panzers, als Harry beginnt fürchterlich zu schreien wobei wiederum blitze aus seinem Mund kommen die die Farbe des Spinnengifts haben diese mixen sich mit den anderen und fließen dann um seinen Körper. Er hört auf zu schreien und atmet erst mal Tief ein um wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

Während dessen bei den Dursleys beim picknicken schauen alle vier in die Richtung aus der sie diese unmenschlichen Schreie hören. Magda fängt an zu grinsen „Ahh na endlich ich wusste doch ich habe meinen kleinen Ripper gut trainiert. Nur schade das wir jetzt nicht sehen wie er den Freak zerfleischt!" Vernon Dudley und Petunia nicken Magda nur zustimmend zu. Magda wieder „Ich weiß noch was es für ein Anblick war als ich Ripper trainiert habe mit der Kleidung die ihr mir von dem Freak geschickt habt. Ich habe fast zwei Monate gebraucht bis Ripper es drauf hatte. Aber dann war er soweit für den endgültigen Test! Ich lud eines von diesen Nachbarskindern zu mir zum Tee ein." Magda wurde an dem Gedanken so jemanden zum Tee zu laden etwas grün. „Ihr wisst schon eines dieser Gören von dieser Familie von Kanacken von denen ich euch erzählt habe. Ich habe das Görr dann mit meinem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht gesetzt." Nun fing Magda an zu Grinsen. „Das Balg hat sich daraufhin in die Hosen gemacht. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht gut heißen. Ich habe ihm die Sachen vom Freak angezogen und ihn dann quer durchs Haus in meine Garage geschleift und ihn in mein Kofferraum geworfen. Dann bin ich zu meiner Hundezucht raus in den Wald gefahren. Und habe Gustav für den Rest der Woche frei gegeben. Als der dann weg war hab ich das Balg in den Isolierten Zwinger gesteckt. Und dann hab ich Ripper zur anderen Seite des Zwingers geführt und ihn angekettet. Ich wollte schließlich mein Spaß haben und das Kanacken Balg schreien hören." Magda bekam nun einen irren blick und ein verrücktes lächeln. „Als das Balg erwachte und sich um sah ließ ich Ripper von der Leine. Ich war so stolz auf Ripper innerhalb von fünf Minuten war das Balg tot und nach weiteren fünf konnte man nicht mehr erkennen wie das Balg mal aussah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Vernon und Dudley Lachten mit nur Petunia wurde etwas Grün um die Nase, sie schüttelte sich kurz und aß dann weiter. Das schreien Verklang und Magda sagte, „Oh schade schon vorbei, ich hoffte er würde mehr leiden!"

Zurück bei Harry. Harry verspürte stechende Schmerzen auf Höhe seiner Nieren und seitlich an seinem Brustkorb. Dann konnte er immer weniger sehen und war schließlich blind, es wurde still um Harry, zu mindestens konnte Harry nichts mehr hören.

Die Spinne ging nun auf Abstand. Und beobachtete wie sich zuerst vier Beulen an den Seiten der merkwürdigen Beute bildeten und dann verschwanden die Augen und Ohren der beute. Als nächstes verformte sich der Torso, und die Positionen der Läufe der Beute. Der Torso teilte sich, die beute bestand nun aus einem Kopf der sich auch verformte einem Torso mit vier Beulen und vier Läufen und einem Hinterleib der an schwoll und sich verformte. Die Läufe veränderten sich nun immer rapider die merkwürdigen enden verschwanden und die Läufe wurden immer Stelzen artiger. Das „Fell" der beute Spannte sich seit Beginn der Verwandlung und barst nun. Die Haut der Beute wurde immer dunkler. Der Kopf veränderte sich auch, Die spinne meinte nun erst vier dann acht Grüne Augen zu sehen. Die Spinne erkannte nun was Passierte, Ihre Beute war keine Beute mehr sie verwandelte sich zu einer Spinne. Sie wurde nun wieder ganz aufgeregt denn sie hatte schon lange keine ihrer Art mehr gesehen, sie dachte sie Währe die letzte. Sie klackte nun ganz wild vor Aufregung und beobachtete den Rest der Verwandlung. Die vier Beulen wandelten sich nun auch erst in stelzen artige Auswucherungen und dann mit den anderen vier in acht perfekte Spinnenbeine. Schließlich stand vor ihr ein perfektes männliches Exemplar ihrer Gattung, allerdings hatte es grüne Augen.


	3. Kapitel 2

A/N: Die Aussagen Magdas spiegeln nicht die Meinung des des Autors wieder, sie sollen lediglich die Abscheulichkeit der Dursleys zeigen!

Harry war verwirrt er wusste nicht so recht was er mit sich selbst anfangen sollte, er fühlte sich so _ANDERS!!! _Er versuchte sich umzusehen doch wusste nicht so recht was er wo wie sah. Er sammelte sich rund fünf Minuten und begann dann seine „Bestandsaufnahme". Kann ich sehen? Check! Kann ich riechen? Check! Kann ich meine Arme und Beine bewegen? Check! Ja alle acht lassen sich bewegen.

Er stockte.

MOMENT ALLE ACHT???!!!???!!!

WAS ZUM TEUFEL!!!

Schrie er in seinem Kopf.

Dann betrachtete er sich genauer und erkannte das er nun eine Spinne war. Woraufhin er sich wieder beruhigte. Harry wusste nicht warum aber er fühlte sich wohl und wusste das alles in Ordnung ist. Dann blickte er zu der anderen spinne und klickte ihr ein freundliches „Hallo du." zu.

Er hatte den Eindruck das die andere Spinne ein äquivalent zu rot anlaufen tat und schüchtern „Hallo." zurück klickte.

Harry schaute sie, er erkannte feminines klicken, an und beobachtete wie sie nervös von einen zum anderen Bein balancierte. „Ähhh 'hust' Danke das du mich vor Ripper gerettet hast." mit einem Bein zeigte er auf den „Sack mit Knochen". „Gern geschehen." sie tat etwas das Harry als ein schüchternes Lächeln interpretierte. Er schaute sie eine Minute lang an als sie aber dann immer noch nichts sagte dachte er drüber nach was er nun machen sollte. Und brachte nur eine dumme frage hervor, „Was macht eine so hübsche Spinne wie du hier draußen im Wald?" Er wollte sie ja schließlich nicht verärgern. Auf _DICH_ warten natürlich!" Harry schluckte... er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz unwohl würde er es noch können würde er nun zu schwitzen beginnen. Verunsichert ging er ein schritt zurück worauf sie zwei auf ihn zu machte. Oh nein dachte sich Harry das gefällt mir gar nicht, warum schaut sie mich so komisch an?!?!

„Weißt du?" Schnurrte sie Harry entgegen. „ich bin schon seit langem auf der suche nach einem Gatten, und nun bist du gekommen!"

OHHHH SHITT, war das einzige was Harry dachte denn er wusste wie die Paarung für die meisten Spinnenmännchen ausging. 'SCHLUCK' „ICH BIN JA SO GEFICKT! Bloß weg hier!"

Er drehte sich in die Richtung aus der er kam und rannte was seine acht Beine her gaben.

„Hey wart doch!" Schnurrt es ihm Klickend nach.

So entbrannte Harrys zweite Hetzjagd an diesem Tag.

Einige zeit später bei den Dursleys. Magda „Hmmm. Eigentlich könnte Ripper langsam wieder herkommen. Ich werde mal nach ihm Pfeifen." Magda kramte in ihrer Handtasche umher und zog eine Pfeife hervor und beließ hinein. Dudley schaute sie an und begann zu lachen „HAHAHAHA deine Pfeife ist kaputt!" „Aber nein Dudley das ist eine Hundepfeife den Ton können nur Hunde hören!" klärte Magda Ihn auf. Dudley staunte nicht schlecht und bettelte die Pfeife zu pfeifen. Magda gab nach und Dudley pfiff was er nur konnte.

Derweil mit Harry. Was ist das klingt als wenn jemand dort aus der Richtung pfeifen würde... das werden bestimmt die Dursleys sein … das ist meine Rettung, dachte sich Harry denn er wusste er würde die flucht nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

So kam es das Spinne Harry die Lichtung betrat und sah wie eine Pfeife eine pfeife auf seinen letzten Loch pfiff. (Sorry ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten) Harry schaute sie sich an und sagte sich ach was solls Magda mag ich am aller wenigsten. Scheiß drauf. Harry Setzte an und Legte ein locker zwanzig Meter Sprung auf Magda aus. Die restlich Dursleys sprangen beim Anblick einer so großen Spinne schreiend auf und rannten / rollten zum Auto in Sicherheit. Derweil wurde Harry eingeholt und die andre Spinne stieß ihn auf sein rücken. Harry bekam gerade noch so Magda zu fassen Riss sie mit und hielt sie zwischen sich und IHR. Kurzum Instinkte über nahmen die Kontrolle über Harry, er verlor mit fünf Jahren seine Unschuld, Magda ihr Leben und Gott sei dank konnte sich Harry an nichts genaues erinnern, er konnte sich nur wage an Dudleys Stimme erinnern die schrie „COOL DAS IST JA WIE AUF DEM DISCOVERY CHANEL!!!" dann quietschende reifen und nichts mehr.

Die restlichen drei Dursleys flohen erfolgreich. Sie schworen sich darüber zu keiner Menschen Seele ein Wort zu verlieren und dieses unnatürliche Ereignis aus ihren Gedächtnissen zu streichen. Sie erreichten Schlotternd Ihr Heim und gingen erst einmal ins Bett und versuchten aus ihren Alptraum zu erwachen.

Eine Woche später sollte Mrs. Figg ihren Report zu Albus Dumbeldore machen und ihm sagen das sie den jungen Potter schon eine ganze weile nicht mehr gesehen hat. Dumbeldore beruhigte sie und sagte ihr das sie sich keine sorgen machen müsse denn alles wäre in Ordnung. Albus beendete den Flooanruf und beginn Teuflisch zu lachen. Ja das Leben war gut zu IHM,DEM GROßEN ALBUS PERCYWAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUNBELDORE, ja alles fügte sich perfekt, der Junge wurde nun anscheinend nicht mal mehr aus diesem jämmerlichen Schrank gelassen. Ja der Junge würde ihn anbeten wenn er ihn befreien würde.

Nach dem Harry und die andere Spinne wieder zu sich gekommen sind entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm," Entschuldige bitte ich weiß nicht was über mich kam..." Harry entgegnete „Ähhh das ist schon OK denk ich ..."

Harry stellte über den Verlauf der nächsten Woche fest das Arachea, so hieß sie nämlich, eigentlich ganz nett war. So lernte er zum Beispiel wie er Netze spinnen konnte und beute erlegte und und und. Er erfuhr zum ersten mal in seinem Leben das es Magie gab. Und das Aracheas Art nahe zu bis zum letzten ausgerottet wurden wegen ihren wertvollen Körperteile die die Beute in ihren kleinen Zweigen benutzen um Magie zu wirken und in Tränken.

Harry war erstaunt es gab anscheinend wirklich Magier. Worauf hin er sich auf die suche nach solchen machen wollte. So verabschiedete er sich also von Arachea und zog von dannen. Arachea war etwas Traurig aber sie wusste sie hatte etwas von Ihm das sie immer an Ihn erinnern würde, genauer gesagt rund 150 im Moment noch kleine Eier die bald schlüpfen werden.

Harry wanderte einige Tage ziellos durch den Wald bis er an einem See ankam dort betrachtete er sich in der Wasseroberfläche und bemerkte das es wohl besser wäre wenn er wieder menschlich währe denn als Spinne würde er wohl eher als Monster gesehen und getötet werden.

So setzte er sich, soweit er konnte, und versuchte sich zurück zu verwandeln. Er saß dort 10 Minuten und dann wandelte er sich langsam zurück. Allerdings bemerkte er das er sich kräftiger fühlte und seine Händen und Füßen auf glatten Oberflächen halt fand und wahrscheinlich wie eine Spinne klettern konnte, wie er das heraus fand nun ja als er sich zurückverwandelte stand er auf seinen Zehenspitzen in einem Winkel von rund fünfundvierzig Grad über die Wasseroberfläche gebeugt um zu sehen ob er wieder Mensch war. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte nur noch zwei Arme und zwei Beine zu haben stellte er fest das er ein kleines Problem hatte … er war splitternackt.

Nun ja da konnte er im Moment nichts dran ändern. Er machte sich also erst mal weiter auf seinen weg um den See und hoffte bald wieder auf Zivilisation zu stoßen. Nach weiteren zwei tagen des Wanderns während den er sich von der Natur um sich herum ernährte kam er auf einer Lichtung an auf der er erstmal rast machten wollte. Harry schlief dort dann ein und erwachte von dem Gestreite dreier Personen, oder so dachte er zunächst. Er schaute sich um doch fand niemanden und so rief er „Hallo ist da wer?" Dann war es still, nach einer weile hörte er wieder eine stimme „Meint ihr das er uns verstanden hat?" „Ach Quatsch lasst ihn uns beißen dann ist es sowieso egal!" eine verträumte stimme sagte „Ich denke er ist ein Parselmund." Worauf Harry sich nicht länger zurück halten konnte und fragte „Was ist ein Parselmund und ihr könnt jetzt raus kommen ich habe euch gehört!" Worauf es in seiner nähe raschelte und eine drei Köpfige Schlange sich vor ihm aufrichtete.


	4. AN: Unfall

ich mu euch leider mitteilen das ich gestern ein unfall hatte ... hab die frontscheibe von nem auto geknutscht ... ... ... geheiligt wrden alle fahrradhelme ... was ohne dem passiert w re *schauder* ... naja kurz um ich werde in n chster zeit wohl eher nicht zum schreiben kommen ... zumindest biss ich ne neubrille habe und mir nicht mehr alle knochen weh tun

man liest sich baba 


End file.
